My trip to Paris
by Kat A. Fonell
Summary: how jenny and i met


**MY TRIP TO PARIS**

**BY: KAT A. FONELL**

**THIS IS JUST A LITTLE ONE SHOT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

It was early on a Saturday morning in June, about 0500 and I was going to Paris on an undercover mission, assigned by my boss Mike Franks. My undercover mission was to go to Paris as a science professor at the college, named Carter James Hall. I would meet up with an agent but of course the didn't tell me who or what agency she works for. While I would be there I would attend the meetings where all the professors would be because we believe that one of the professors in the college had murdered Petty Officer A.J. Knight, and we believe that he had settled in Paris and our case led us to think he is in Paris and became a teacher. The reason I am going undercover is because we do not know who the man is and we believe he has military training and is extremely dangerous and our job, whoever they assign me to, is to take that man or woman out. I had arrived at Norfolk Airport a little after 0600 and I went to my terminal. I knew it was going to be a long flight so to keep me busy I had brought some books to read. At 0700 the flight for Paris was called to board and I got on the plane, first class. It was a small plane only a few people were going, mostly agents from other agencies, this way no citizens would be allowed on to compromise are cover. When I got in first class there was a beautiful hazel eyed redhead sitting in the first row, "Mademoiselle is this seat taken?"

She smiled, man her smile was gorgeous, "No mousier, have a seat." I smiled in return and took a seat right next to her. She put out her hand and I shook it, "Agent Jennifer Shepherd, FBI."

"Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, N.C.I.S."

"Nice to meet you Gibbs."

"Likewise Jenny," she smiled that gorgeous smile, at the nickname, "So why are you going to Paris?"

"Well you are looking at your partner, literally, for this undercover mission."

"What do you mean literally?"

"We are a married couple..."

"Why does no one ever tell me the details of my undercover assignments?"

She chuckled, man her laugh is so adorable, "Anyway I am an English professor at the college, and my name is Annabelle Denise Hall, and I am married to the handsome," I smiled, "science professor Carter James Hall."

"I have a feeling I am going to love this mission," she smiled, "Me too."

An hour later we both had a glass of Bourbon, even though it was still early, and we both were eating bagels for breakfast. Jenny and I were slowly getting to know each other, and it would also be good to get to know her because we are going undercover as a married couple. "So Agent Gibbs are you married?"

"Nope."

"Divorced?"

"Nope, was married once."

"What happened?"

"My first wife, Shannon and my only daughter Kelly were murdered after Shannon had witnessed a murder and was going to testify to put him in jail."

"Oh Jethro I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"Its alright Jenny, have you ever been married?"

"Nope, the closest thing I have ever been to being married is undercover assignments."

I chuckled, "I know what you mean sometimes the best marriages are the ones that aren't real."

"True Jethro all us agents live to work and work to live."

"Yep," I laughed, "I'll drink to that," we both took a sip of our bourbon. A few hours later Jenny had fallen asleep on my shoulder and I was reading _The Firm _by John Grisham. To what seemed to feel like ages, the plane had finally landed and I touched Jenny's shoulder and she awoke, "We have arrived." She, I could tell was still sleepy, so I helped her up and I grabbed our bags and we walked hand in hand to the car, and the driver drove us to the hotel. We walked into the hotel and to the front desk and I said, "Room reservation for Hall."

Then the clerk said in his thick French accent, "Alright and what brings you two to the city of love?"

Jenny and I looked at each other and both said, "Business."

"Alright then your room in on the eighth floor suite number four, enjoy your stay Mr. and Mrs. Hall."

"Thank you, Victor." I grabbed the bags and I took Jenny's hand and we walked up to our suite. It was 2245 and we finished unpacking and were ready for bed, "I'll take the couch Jenny."

She grabbed my arm and said, "No and its Annabelle, Carter. We want to be on the safe side now that we are off the plane, so we have to act like a married couple."

"Fine by me Jenny," and she smiled and she walked over to me and I took the glass of bourbon that she recently poured and I set it on the side table. She took a step closer and She looked into my eyes and I brushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes. We stared at each other for what seemed to be for hours, then she leaned in and I leaned in and we kissed. As she deepened the kiss my shaking hands went up to her blouse and I started unbuttoning it, our hands never left each other. My fumbling hands finally removed her blouse and she had gotten my pants undone and I had hers undone and we broke our kiss for a moment to remove our pants and as soon as they were off she lept into my arms kissing me once again and carrying her I walked, kissing her the way, to the bedroom, our bedroom.


End file.
